Trying to move forward
by snowbaby921
Summary: Draco has lived his life for only him and his son for the past several years, the other father no where in sight. When he finds out that his best friends have been keeping a secret from him will he be able to move forward and be happy again or will he keep his life the way it is. Slash. Mpreg, Rated M. Written for 25 days of Harry and Draco early bird Prompts on Slythindor
1. Chapter 1

**This is being written for 25 days of Harry and Draco Early bird prompts on Slythindor on . I will post my chosen prompt at the start of every chapter and chapter sizes with vary. **

**Chosen Prompt: Death Eater mask**

**Chapter 1: **

Draco stood just outside the dreaded room at the end of the hall. He hated coming to this room but every once in a while he needed a reminder of how things were before. How things were before his life changed, somewhat for the better. He slowly opened the door, turning his head to look behind him and make sure no one was following him. He didn't want to tell the story of the things behind this door to the only other person residing in the house. He was to young to understand anything Draco would tell him and he didn't want him to know the horrors of his past. It took Draco long enough to get people to look at him differently and not treat his family wrongly because of his last name.

He felt his feet bring him over the threshold of the door and he looked around, once he closed and warded the door behind him. The things in this room still made his skin crawl, well almost all of it. The other things just always made him sad. He walked over to the far side of the room, where a dark cloak and Mask hung upon the wall. It was his attire from the short time he was a Death eater, the robe and Death Eater mask staring at him hauntingly.

He always felt chills run down his spine when ever he looked at those two items. The Mark on his arm had faded somewhat and he would just say it was a tattoo from his younger years. He sighed as he turned away from the horrors of his past and walked over to a small trunk tucked away in the far corner. This was the other item that haunted him, it held things from a part of his life he so desperately wished he could have back. A time nine years ago right after the war and he felt happy and safe.

He opened the trunk and tried not to cry at the sight of the things held within. A pile of letters tied with a red ribbon sat on one side of the trunk. Two cloaks were neatly folded in the center, one with the Slytherin crest and the other with Gryffindor. He ran his hand over the fabric of both and let out a shaky breath. Several gifts were shrunken of the other side of the trunk, ones he had received for the two years he was the most happiest, until everything went so horribly wrong. Under the top of the trunk was the last letter he ever wrote to the owner of some of the items before him. The letter he never sent. The one with information regarding the other occupant of his house.

He knew the contents of that letter by heart, having read and re-read the thing a million times. His few friends that he had left tried to encourage him to send it, but he didn't see the use in it. The person it was meant for wouldn't believe anything he had to say, had dismissed him when they fought that last day they were together. What ever Draco tried to say was waved off by the hand of the other, calling him a liar and that he wouldn't ever believe him.

Draco also lost another friend that day, Blaise. One of the closest people to him since he was a child had lied and manipulated to get what he wanted. He really should had seen it coming but he didn't want to think Blaise would go that far. Theo and Pansy, the only two friends he stayed in contact with since the incident continued to tell him things about his ex-lover but he would just walk away and tell them to drop it.

Draco finally closed the lid to the trunk and made his way out of the room. He knew it was getting late in the morning and he would be needed in the kitchen in a matter of minutes. His thoughts were right when he heard laughing and squealing coming from the kitchen and when he walked in he couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of him.

His house elf Tippy was covered in flour staring at a laughing boy that was sitting at the table. Draco shook his head and walked into the room, making the boy stop laughing when he saw him.

"Now what have you been doing to poor Tippy this morning Tobias?" Draco asked the Blonde haired boy and watched as his bright green eyes turned and looked at him.

"Nothing papa. Tippy dropped the flour on the table and all the white stuff went on her." Tobias stated.

"Tippy please clean this up and I will make him his breakfast. Today we go to the market and pick up somethings we need before we go to Aunt Pansy's and Uncle Theo's tonight." Draco said.

"But papa, I don't want to go to Aunt Pansy's and Uncle Theo's. Steve and Mila are mean to me." Tobias said with a pouty lip.

"That is only because you are mean to them also. Try getting along and I bet you would be great friends." Draco replied ruffling the hair on his son's head.

"Fine. I will try." He pouted as he watched Draco begin to make breakfast.

Draco loved his son dearly. Tobias Scorpius Malfoy. He named him after his god-father, Severus Tobias. He knew that his god-father would laugh at him for doing such a stupid thing but he loved the other man and wished he had survived the war. He also knew that Tobias other father wouldn't appreciate the name but he wasn't around during the pregnancy or at the birth so he figured it was his right to name his son what he wanted to.

He tried to tell the other father, that was what was in the last couple letters he sent that were never returned, and what was in the letter still sitting in his trunk. He figured out his ex-lover had gotten married to his ex-friend and there was nothing he could do now. He would raise his son and only tell Tobais about his father once he was of age. He didn't want his son to think he was unwanted or unloved right now, he was only seven years old and didn't need to have that burden placed upon him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chosen Prompt: St. Regents St.**

**Chapter 2:**

Draco sat at the kitchen table waiting for Tobias to finish his pancakes. He was just about done and Draco wanted to get the day going. He slowly sipped his coffee and reached over to grab the Daily Prophet. He flipped open the paper and nearly dropped his cup onto the table.

"Papa are you alright?" His son asked as he coughed and covered his mouth to clear his throat.

"I'm alright son. Are you finished eating now?" Draco asked picking up his cup to place it in the sink for Tippy to wash.

"Yes Papa. I'll run and get changed now." Tobias smiled and ran out of the kitchen, Draco waited until he heard his sons door close before he sat back down and stared at the paper.

_Harry Potter and Husband divorced. Children to be awarded to Potter with no signs of his now Ex fighting for custody. _

Draco couldn't stop staring at the page. The word Children popping out at him like the Avada Kedavra Curse. He knew that Harry married, and he stopped hoping things could have been different the moment he heard about it. He just never thought about the other man having children besides Tobias. His heart felt like it was being ripped from his chest again. Was Harry a good father to his other children, how old were they and what were their names. Would things have been different if Harry would've just listened to him all those years ago?

"Papa?" He heard, snapping him from his thoughts. "Are we going now?"

"Yes, Let me get my jacket and we can apparate right to Regents St." Draco answered and loved the smile that spread across his sons face.

"I can't wait to see the lights all along the street. Christmas is the best time of the year to go shopping." Tobias said jumping up and down waiting for Draco to get his jacket on.

Draco grabbed his sons hand and apparated them right to the St. he had to agree with his son, this place was amazing at Christmas time. Every single store had lights on the outside of them and Hugh Wreaths were hung above the street with large Garland holding them up.

Draco smiled, he really didn't like this holiday at all, not since it was the season that Harry and him broke up and went different ways. The holiday he found out he was a couple months pregnant with Harry's child, Tobais. He shook his head and told himself it was not the time to think about things like this, he needed to be happy for his son or he would start to ask questions Draco wasn't ready to answer.

He looked down and saw the awe struck expression on his sons face and smiled, gently pulling his hand to get him to start walking with him. They were going shopping for new clothes to wear to Pansy and Theo's Christmas gathering that evening.

After a couple of hours of hearing Tobias complain that the clothes didn't fit right, or they were the wrong color, Draco gave up and let the boy run around the store and pick something out that he liked himself. Draco was impressed when his son came out with a pair of Black slacks and a Green top tucked in, his little hands in his pockets smiling at him.

"Wonderful choice son, now can we go to your Aunt Pansy's." Draco asked.

"Yes. But I want to stay away from Steve and Mila Papa." Tobias stated holding onto Draco's hand.

"I know you say they are mean to you but why avoid them so much?" Draco wished he understood his sons reasons for not making friends easily.

"They have a couple of friends that are twins and they make fun of me a lot so Steve and Mila join in and I don't like it." Tobias stated.

"Did you tell Aunt Pansy or Uncle Theo?" Draco asked as they made it to the apperation point.

"No. I was afraid they wouldn't believe me."

"You know they will, and I will talk to them when we get there alright. Now hold on tight." Draco stated and felt the pull of apperation before they landed on his friends front lawn.

"Draco your here early." He heard Pansy say, sounding a little worried.

"Yeah sorry about that, we got our shopping done sooner than expected. Is there a problem?" Draco asked.

"No of course not. We are glad your here. The kids are playing in the back room if you want to go Tobias." Pansy looked at him.

"He says that there is a set of twins that the children are friends with that make fun of him, and that prompts them to join in. It took everything in me to get him to want to come tonight." Draco stated.

"Oh Tobias you should have told me. I will speak to them as soon as we go inside." Pansy said.

"And why are we not going in now?" Draco asked looking past Pansy but not seeing anything but Theo walking towards them.

"Pansy what are you doing? Let them in." Draco saw Theo nod to her and smile.

Draco just let the secrecy drop for the moment. He knew something was up but didn't feel like having a fight right before the house was going to be full of guests. He would wait until everyone else left and corner his friends for information. He smiled as he walked into the house and pushed his son towards where the other children were going to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chosen prompt: Red Christmas Drink**

**Chapter 3:**

Everything was going great at the party. Draco didn't really talk to too many people there other than his friends. He watched as Pansy worked her way around the room with grace, talking and laughing with people Draco didn't even know. He wished he could work a room like that again, but the only event that he went to every year was this one. He worked from home, selling potions he made, and didn't have to interact with people too often.

He had his son to think about and didn't want anyone to ruin the life he had managed to make for himself. Theo came over with a couple of Pansy's Christmas drinks. Red wine laced with something he could never get the answer of. It always made him feel calm and all anxiety that was running within him would flow right out in a matter of moments after drinking the concoction.

About an hour into the night the children came running out, Tobias the head of the group. He ran right to Draco and started to pull on his shirt. Draco looked down at his son and saw that he looked upset and he pulled him aside so he could talk to him.

"What is wrong son?" Draco asked worried about what his son was going to tell him.

"The twins are saying mean things to me again." Tobias stated looking back to where the other kids were now talking to Pansy.

"What were they saying Tobias?" He asked.

"They said that I was the son of a bad man. That I was going to end up just like you and lie and cheat." Tobias said.

"Why would they say such things to you? They know nothing about me." Draco said looking into his son's worried eyes.

"I don't know. They always say mean things about you." Tobias said. "That is why I don't like them and then Steve and Mila join in. They said your tattoo proves you are bad." He said touching Draco's arm where his Dark Mark was located.

"I will talk to Pansy. Go watch their tv for a little while, you know how to work it." Tobias nodded and ran the other direction, away from the group of kids with Pansy.

Draco walked over and stood behind the group wanting to hear what was being said before he joined into the conversation. He couldn't think why these kids would say such awful things to his son. He looked at the kids and saw the twins. He thought his mind was playing tricks on him for a minute, or that he had drank too much of Pansy's Christmas drink.

One of them had straight Blonde hair that fell into his Blue eyes and the other had Short Blonde hair that stuck up everywhere and bright green eyes like Tobias has. Draco's breath caught in his throat and he backed slowly away from the group, he was still in ear shot and started to concentrate on what was being said.

"Maliki what is the problem with you two and Tobias?" He heard Pansy ask.

"His dad is a bad man, our father told us and he doesn't want us to play with him." The twin with the green eyes said.

"Well I don't appreciate your father telling you these things about my god-son. If you two can't play nice with him when he is here you will not be allowed over any longer. I don't like my children treating him like that, they used to be very good friends. Do you two understand." Both blondes nodded their heads.

"Now find Tobias and apologize to him. I will be speaking to your father when he comes to pick you two up tomorrow." Pansy said and looked up and saw Draco.

"Draco." Pansy said as he started to back away.

"I think I need to grab Tobias after those two talk to him and head home. Thanks for the great evening Pansy." He went to turn around but Pansy stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Don't go. We can talk once everyone is gone." Pansy said with a smile.

"Fine. I will wait in the kitchen until that happens." Draco replied removing his arm from her grip and walking away.

It seemed like hours that Pansy and Theo finally walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Draco. He sat there waiting for one of them to talk but when he realized neither one of them was going to start the conversation he decided to start asking questions.

"Who are those children's father?" He asked the first thing he was wondering when he saw them.

"We don't want to lie to you but we need to explain somethings first." Theo stated and Draco nodded waiting for him to continue.

"I started working with their dad about a year ago and the kids were in the same day program together. The four of them became great friends and they would go back and forth on the weekends. I got to become somewhat good friends with their parents until they split and only talk to their father who has custody of them. He needs help on occasion with work being so difficult most of the time so we watch them when we can. I didn't know that he would say those things to the boys. When they first met Tobias they were all great together but when their father showed up and saw him something changed, the next time they came over things started to change. I'm so sorry Draco I didn't think it would be that much of an issue as long as the two of you never crossed paths." Theo explained.

"Who is it?" Draco forced out thinking he already knew.

"Harry." Pansy said grabbing his hand and holding it for comfort.

"So this whole time you have had my son around his boys. Allowing his brothers to taunt him. Knowing they are related by at least one parent. He can never know that those two are his brother, never." Draco stood up and paced the room.

"Draco you don't understand. I've talked to Harry and I think." Theo started.

"I don't care what you think. You know what happened. He accused me of things that never happened, listened to Blaise spin his lies and believe him over me. Threw a two year old relationship out of the window because he didn't trust me. I sent him letters telling him I was pregnant, telling him I was having his child. He never wrote back except the first time. Do you know what he wrote?" Draco asked tears now going down his cheeks.

"What?" Pansy whispered. She never knew Draco tried to reach out to Harry about Tobias.

"He told me to take my bastard child and leave him alone. He told me I wasn't going to use a poor kid that wasn't his to try and get him back. He didn't want to hear from me, he will never believe anything I have to say. So please just don't ever let Tobias know." When he saw his friends nod their heads he left the kitchen and grabbed Tobias to go home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chosen Prompt: Malfoy Crest Ring(s)**

**Chapter 4:**

Draco was pacing his floor relentlessly. He had just put his son to bed and he couldn't stop thinking about the information Pansy and Theo had told him. How could his friends go behind his back and associate with Potter like that. Then let his sons play with Tobias and let them be cruel to him. Granted Pansy didn't seem to know the extent of the twins being mean to his son but still, she shouldn't have let them over at the same time.

If Tobias found out those boys were his brothers and the things they were saying, Draco wasn't sure he would be able to help his son get past that. Tobias would start asking questions about his other father and wanting to meet him, since the twins were always over at Pansy's that would've been hard to say no to.

Draco found himself back up in the old room looking around. Memories flooding his mind as he sat on a stool with a small box in his hand. He slowly opened it and saw a set of Malfoy crest rings. When he had found out he was pregnant he was going to ask Harry to Marry him, one of these rings should've been sitting on each of their fingers right now. He sighed as the memory of that last Christmas together came flooding into his mind.

_Draco was anxiously waiting for Harry to return home from work. It was Christmas eve and Harry had to just take care of last minute paper work before they could start the holiday together. Draco's hand went to his stomach, smiling at the news he had just revived couple days prior. He couldn't believe he was pregnant with Harry's child, it was the best feeling in the world. He had snuck out of the house that day to go to the doctor and he was happy that he did, he then went right to his family vaults and grabbed the rings. _

_After leaving the vault he went to Adrian's house and talked with him for a while. He was a great friend and he always listened to when Draco ranted. He didn't tell him of being pregnant but he did inform him he was asking Harry to marry him. As he left his friends house he hugged him and his friend held on tight and whispered in his ear. "Go get your man." Then pulled away. _

_Draco couldn't have been happier, until Harry arrived home. The look on his lovers face made him flinch back when he went to kiss him._

_"What is wrong love." Draco asked as his hand curled around the box he had in his pocket. _

"_Your cheating on me." Harry plainly stated making Draco laugh. _

"_Are you serious Harry?" Draco asked as he tried to move closer but Harry's magic pushed him back. _

"_Yes. I have it from a good source that when you have been sneaking around here lately that you have been going off and fucking someone else." Harry yelled. _

"_Your insane. I would never cheat on you. I'll tell you where I have been if you will only calm down." Draco felt his pulse rapidly beating in his neck and his heart pounding. _

"_I don't want to hear any more of your lies Draco. Accio my things." Harry yelled and all his belonging came rushing into their living room and going into a trunk. _

"_No Harry what are you doing. I love you and wouldn't ever cheat. Who told you this." Draco was panicking as he watched his lovers things fly around him. _

"_Blaise. He wouldn't ever lie to me about this. He is your friend, why would he lie to hurt you. I think he would have lied to protect you." Harry stood there watching his things not even looking at Draco. _

"_Don't you see he wants you Harry. I knew you working with him was going to turn out bad, but I trusted you not to do anything, I trusted you, why can't you trust me." Draco screamed, hand moving to his stomach. _

"_I never should have trusted you in the first place. Two years of my life gone because you don't know how to keep it in your pants." Harry stated as he picked up his now packed trunk. _

"_Harry please no. Don't go, you have to believe me. I love you." Draco tried to plead but knew it was hopeless when Harry didn't even look back at him as he walked out of the door, the ring box falling from Draco's finger onto the floor. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chosen Prompt: Malfoy Manor Grand Stair Case decorated with White Garland**

**Some chapters will be shorter than others, like this one. **

**Chapter 5:**

"Papa. I want to put this white garland on the stair case. Please!" Tobias was pleading with Draco as he stood at the bottom of the grand stair case in his home. He watched as his son jumped up and down waving his arms, white garland strands flying everywhere.

"Alright but you have to be careful on the stairs alright." Draco smiled as his son ran to the top and started weaving the garland around the railings.

They needed to finish this up and get to Pansy and Theo's. Tobias had a play date with the kids and Draco had to go out and finish his shopping. He was still hesitant on letting his son stay there,not know what those twins would say when they showed up. He hated having Tobias around them, now knowing they were his sons brothers.

His heart clenched knowing that Harry had kids with someone else. Not even waiting long since the twins were the same age as Tobias was. He couldn't believe that Harry would run right into Blaise's arms like that, but the twins were proof of that fact and there was nothing he could do to change that now.

He laughed when he looked up and saw the garland wrapped around Tobias' body. The poor boy was trying to get out before he saw him. Draco laughed harder when his son went to step over on part of it and fell on his butt.

"Don't laugh Papa. It's not funny." Tobias pouted.

"Why don't you run off and get ready now. Pansy is waiting for you and I have to finish my shopping." Draco suggested.

"Alright. I want to finish decorating when we get back please." Draco nodded and watched his son run off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chosen Prompt: Hogwarts Express snow Sculpture**

**Chapter 6:**

Draco and Tobias arrived at Pansy and Theo's while everyone was outside playing in the snow. Theo stood in front of a smaller size Hogwarts express made of snow. Draco shook his head and laughed as he walked up to his friends.

"Nice sculpture Theo." Draco stated as Theo beamed.

"Thanks. The kids wanted to see what it looked like. Oh Pansy wanted to speak with you about something. I'll watch Tobias." Theo said nodding his head to where Pansy was standing.

"Hey Pans." He said as he gave her a hug and walked with her.

"Draco we are having a masquerade party tomorrow night and we want you to come. The children will be watched up stairs and you will have nothing to worry about." Pansy stated.

"I don't think so. Not if he's going to be there." Draco stated.

"He's not. He has work to do, we will have the twins but he won't be there." Pansy stated not looking at Draco.

He wasn't sure if he should trust her but he also knew that even if he was there then he wouldn't be able to tell who Draco was. So he reluctantly agreed to attend the following evening before leaving to do his shopping.

When he was done with his toy shopping for Tobias he decided to try out the costume shop for a mask to wear with his suit the next evening. He wandered around the shop, sighing because he couldn't find the right mask until he came across one in the back of the shop.

It would go perfect with his eyes, silver en crested and charmed to fit his face perfectly and not come off unless he said the charm. No one would be able to remove it but himself. He was already going to charm his hair a different color so he wouldn't stand out as much in the crowd, but he wanted to keep his silver eyes and this mask was perfect. He grabbed it and paid before leaving, not believing he was actually going to go to this thing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chosen Prompt: Naked Toned Body like Harry's**

**A/N: Sexual content within.**

**Chapter 7**:

The following night came a lot quicker than Draco would've liked. He stood in front of his mirror looking at himself before he decided to leave. He had already shipped Tobias off to Pansy's, not wanting anyone to see him come with his son, then they would know who he was. There was going to be a lot of people at his friends place and he wanted no one to know it was him. Pansy already knew what he was going to look like, along with Theo, so it wouldn't be hard for them to talk to him through-out the night.

He had charmed his hair dirty blond with some red highlights going through it. He had on a black suit with a silver tie to match his mask, that was now charmed onto his face and clung to him like a second skin. His silver eyes vibrate against the mask. He took a couple slow breaths before he went to the floo to go to his friends, he was planning on getting drunk and forgetting everything for just one night.

"Draco." Pansy whispered as he entered the house with a smile on his face.

"Pansy, thank you for inviting me. I plan on trying to have some fun finally." He replied as he hugged her.

"Good, now go out and mingle. The dance floor is open and the alcohol is at the bar, enjoy," She patted his ass as he walked past her.

"The strongest drink you have please." Draco asked the bartender who smiled and started to pour a drink. Draco took the glass when it was handed to him and spun around in the chair, glancing around at the other people gathered and talking. He noticed someone dancing by himself on the dance floor and watched.

The guy was good looking, Dark brown hair styled to spikes and looked to be a little shorter than Draco himself. He was lean, you could see the muscles under his skin tight shirt shifting with every movement the guy made. His pants clung to his ass making Draco just want to grab it. He drank the rest of his drink to give him courage and walked up to the dance floor and right behind the guy.

He didn't say anything to him just gently touched his hip with his hand, making the guy spin around and look at him. The guys mask was green and his eyes were blue, they stared right into Draco's like he could see everything behind them. Draco pulled the guy flush to his body, and when he didn't get rejected he moved his hand around to the guys back and began to dance with him.

They moved as one, their bodies flowing together and Draco noticed how everyone started to watch them from the corner of his eyes. He felt his body awakening to this guy and he wanted nothing more then to be alone with him. The guy's eyes were closed and mouth slightly open as Draco brought a hand to the back of his neck and kissed him. Their tongues ran along each other as they breathed in each others breaths. Draco was becoming aroused fast.

"Let's go upstairs." Draco stated and the guy nodded, following Draco as he grabbed his hand and brought him to the guest room that he usually stayed in when he needed to.

"Know your way around this place pretty well." The guy stated and his voice sent chills down Draco's spine.

"Yeah I guess I do." He replied as he moved the guy over to the bed. "I want you to fuck me now, do you think we could do that and not talk?" Draco asked, hoping the guy wouldn't have any problems with that.

The guy started to take his clothes off, shirt and pants landing on the floor and Draco staring in awe. His mind went to Harry, he couldn't help it, the guy standing in front of him looked exactly like Harry the last time they made love. His body was toned just like his ex's and he had to hold back a cry on anguish. He noticed the guy's hand begin to move towards his mask and Draco stopped him.

"No, mask's stay on." He said

"Why?" The man asked as he cocked his head.

"I just don't want to take mine off, it's better this way." Draco knew that if this man know who he was he would just walk out the door, he had already covered up his Dark mark with makeup and hoped it wouldn't rub off.

Next thing Draco knew his clothes were off and he was laying on his back on the bed. The man was hoovering above him looking into his eyes as he leaned down to kiss him. The guy then moved to sucking and kissing his neck, making his way down his body and sucking his cock into his mouth.

"Oh yes please." The guy sucked his cock as he reached around and placed a finger in Draco's hole, probing in and out making Draco go insane. It had been so long since anyone had touched him in this way, not since Harry. He shook his head to try and get the thoughts of his ex lover out of his head.

Draco felt his body rise off the bed as two more fingers were introduced into him, stretching and preparing him. He reached down and grabbed a hold of the guys hair and bucked up into his throat. The guy hummed around his cock almost making him cum right then.

"Need you inside me, Now if you don't want me to cum yet." Draco gasped as he felt the guys fingers leave him and see the wide smile on the mans face as he crept up Draco's body. He felt his legs lifted and placed upon the guys shoulders and then the pressure of the mans cock entering him.

Draco breathed in and out, trying to relax his muscles for the intrusion. All thoughts left his mind as the guy pushed the rest of the way inside of him, then slowly pulling out just to piston back in. Draco moved in time with the guy as they fucked.

"So good, so fucking good." Draco chanted as he could feel himself almost about to explode. No sooner the words came out of his mouth he shot his cum all over his chest. As his ass clenched around the guys cock he felt the man release inside of him.

The man slowly pulled out of Draco and slumped down next to him on the bed, just looking at him. Draco closed his eyes and felt sleep start to take over his body and right when he was passing out he heard the guy speak for the first time since it all started.

"Goodnight Draco."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chosen prompt: Owl's carrying gifts. **

**Chapter 8:**

Draco woke to the sun shining in from the window and blinding him. He groaned and rolled over, sitting up and against the headboard. Images of last night came flashing into his head and he couldn't believe he let him self do that. A small whisper of his name coming from the other guys lips echoed into his ears and his eyes flew open. How did this person know his name when he changed so much about himself. He slowly reached down and retrieved his clothes from the floor and placed them back on before taking the mask off of his face and changing his hair color back to normal.

A small tapping sound came from the window and Draco walked over and opened it up. Three owls flew into the room holding what looked like wrapped gifts. Draco shook his head and watched as each owl dropped their gifts onto his bed and flew back out of the window. Curious, Draco walked over and picked up the smallest package first.

**Draco **

**When you are done opening these I hope you will seek me out to talk. **

The first one read. He placed the card down on the bed and opened the first package. Inside was a small picture of him and Harry when they first got together. Draco remembered the picture well. He was hiding his face in Harry's shoulder because he didn't want his picture taken. It was their first date and Harry wanted something to remember it by. Draco huffed and placed the picture down and opened the next box. Inside was a stack of picture of two children he never saw before, until he got to the recent ones, the twins. He couldn't help but wonder why Harry would send pictures of his and Blaise' kids to him, unless he wanted to piss Draco off enough to go search for him. The third box was actually a letter.

**Draco,**

**Merlin how I miss you. It has been way to long and I don't even know where to start. I know you may not believe anything I say in this letter so I placed a vial of my memories in with this. Please read this first, it is hard enough trying to get this down into words. **

**I was so very happy with you. I loved you more than anything in this world. Blaise had been placing little doubts into my mind for awhile. I just always told my self I loved you and they were not true. Well when you went home that last weekend before we broke up he really got to me. **

**He said that you went home to sneak around with your other lover. You had been evasive and secretive that whole week before. He showed me a memory of his that showed you hugging some other guy and you looked so happy. So I thought ok I will let him go, he doesn't care enough about me to stay with me. **

**I just thought you were going to leave me anyway. Then you told me in that letter you were with child. I didn't believe it was mine. I thought it was your other lovers. I Also just came back from finding out some news myself around that time. In a moment of weakness and needing comfort I went to Blaise. I didn't love him but I needed to feel something. **

**So when I found out shortly after that I was having twins I thought they were his. I stayed with him and we got married. I had the twins and saw pictures of your son also through-out the year. The twins hair turned blonde and they looked so much like your son I couldn't deny it any longer. All three of our boys are ours. They are fully brothers. That was the only reason I stayed with Blaise all this time, so when I got confirmation from a lab that they were not his I left him. **

**Then last night. I came to the party and even though you had changed a couple things I knew it was you. I will always know it is you. I just couldn't stop myself. To be able to feel your body against mine. To be within you again. It was the best feeling in the world. My heart felt complete. I just want to be able to talk to you. I know you didn't know it was me last night and I am sorry if this angers you at all, but please. If not for me then for the boys. **

**I already sat down and talked to them. Told them everything I had said was not true. I was hurting and more angry at myself than I was at you. I want to tell them about you and Tobias, but not with out your permission first. **

**Love Harry. **

Draco reached up and felt tears running down his face. He didn't even realize he was crying as he read this. He wasn't sure if he should forgive and forget so easily. He needed to sit down with his son and talk with him about all of this. He folded up the letter and placed it back in the box with the vile, he would come back to that later. Right now he needed to find his son.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chosen Prompt: Burning Fire. **

**Chapter 9:**

Draco didn't know what to think of the letter he received from Harry that morning. He had quickly dressed and grabbed his son then returned home. He quietly sat in front of the burning fire thinking of everything he had read.

"Boo Papa." Little hands came around to his eyes making him jump for a second. He reached around and pulled Tobias over and onto his lap.

"Silly boy you scared Papa." He laughed as he tickled his sons stomach making him scream and laugh.

"Stop Papa, stop. Tickles." He wiggled around and tried getting off of Draco's lap. Draco stopped and rested his arms around his sons waist and his head on his shoulder.

"I love you son." Draco stated and he closed his eyes. He needed to speak to Harry before he said anything to Tobias, or Harry said anything to the twins.

"Love you to Papa." Tobias replied. Draco stared back into the fire with his son on his lap not knowing what to really do.

"Let's go back to Aunt Pansy's I need to speak with her and Uncle Theo." Draco stated.

"Alright." Tobias said as he ran off to get ready.

Moments later Draco was standing back in Pansy and Theo's and watching his son run up the stairs to play with his friends. Pansy looked at him with worry etched on her face and motioned for him to sit down.

"Are the Twins up there?" Draco asked just remembering they spent a lot of time here.

"No they are with Harry." Pansy stated.

"Good. Last night I did something stupid." Draco began.

"And what was that. I saw you go up to your guest room with someone." Theo stated sitting back and taking a drink of his glass.

"I slept with that person, it was great. But I found out this morning it was Harry." He looked to the floor at that point, not wanting to see his friends faces.

"What." Theo almost yelled but Pansy was sitting there as calm as ever.

"You knew he was here." Draco stated to her and Theo looked over shocked.

"You didn't Pansy. Did you?" Theo asked looking at his wife.

"I did. I didn't know it would go that far. I just thought he would talk to you and nothing else. I'm so sorry Draco." Pansy cried out.

"He wrote me this morning, that is how I know it was him. I didn't know last night, I wouldn't let him take off our masks. I should have let him and it wouldn't have ever happened. He also told me that those twins are mine and some other stuff. I just don't know what to do. I can't trust him, not after everything he did. How am I supposed to talk to him and know that he let Blaise brainwash him into leaving me, then not believing me when I told him Tobias was his.

"How am I supposed to get to know those two other boys and bring them around Tobias as his brothers when they tormented him on things that Harry told them. I don't know if I can look at the twins as mine. I mean I had a feeling when I looked at them that they were not Blaise's but to have them be mine and how they treated Tobias, I don't know what to do."

"Oh Draco. I am so sorry. You should sit down with Harry and talk." Draco stated.

"But what am I going to do with Tobias. I know you guys will end up watching the twins, I don't want him around them until I get this figured out." Draco stated.

"I can watch Tobias at your place when you talk to Harry." Theo stated.

"That would be good, Thank you. I think I need to write to Harry, can I use your owl." Draco asked and when he saw Pansy nod he got up and walked up to the study.

_Harry,_

_We need to talk. Bring your boys over to Pansy's and I will meet you at yours. I will get your floo address from Pansy. I'll be there in an hour. _

_Draco. _

He sent the owl off and returned back down to his friends. He got the floo address from Pansy and grabbed Tobias and Theo and returned home. He had an hour to wait and then the conversation he had been needing to have to the past several years was going to happen, how it would end he didn't know, but he had to go through with it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chosen Prompt: Christmas Pudding**

**Chapter 10:**

Draco was scared, really scared. He paced his living room with Theo standing behind him, waiting for the hour to be up. He hoped Harry received his letter and send the twins to Pansy. He needed to get this over with and he needed to try and be strong. He didn't want to just let Harry back into his life or into Tobias life but he needed to have closer to the past. He looked back at Theo who nodded to him before he walked over to the floo and threw in some powder, calling out Harry's address and walking into the flames.

When he stepped out of the floo he saw Harry's back towards him at a table. He looked over the other mans frame and noticed he had gotten slightly taller in the years they spent apart and his clothes fit him more respectably. Harry turned around and Draco locked his eyes to his, how could he have not know who he was sleeping with at the party, those eyes should have told him.

"Would you like some Christmas pudding, I just got done making it before I received your letter." Harry asked. Draco shook him self out of his stupor.

"No I don't want any Christmas pudding Harry. We need to talk about everything." Draco stated feeling himself shake from anger boiling within him.

"Fine. Come sit." Harry motioned to the couch but Draco sat in the chair across from where the other man was sitting.

"Why did you leave all those years ago Harry. I never understood. Your letter said something about Blaise but I don't see how if you loved me you wouldn't have believed him." Draco stated, fidgeting with his fingers.

"As you know Blaise and I never got along that well until a couple months after we started seeing each other. He would tell me things when you were not around and I would ignore him at first, but as the years went on it got worse. Like if you didn't show up for a date, or you were meeting with your parents, he would tell me you were with another guy. I drove it out of my mind because I knew you loved me and I loved you. Then about a month before I left you were acting strange. Always going to a meeting or sneaking away and not telling me where you were going.

"Well he showed me a memory of his of you with some other guy. Tall, Blonde, rather good looking and you were hugging him and laughing. He had whispered something in your ear and you were blushing like you used to do for me. I couldn't believe it, after all this time he was finally showing me proof and that is when I broke up with you.

"I was so distressed that Blaise consoled me. I admit I let him take advantage of my weakness and I slept with him. I found out shortly after that I was pregnant, then I got the letter from you saying you were with child. I know I said horrible things but I couldn't believe it, didn't want to. I had just found out I was pregnant with what I thought was Blaise' child and I couldn't get away, I wouldn't just leave after knowing that.

"So I thought that if I said those things to you, you would tell me the truth, that you were lying. But I never heard back from you again after that so I never really knew. The twins were born, I was married to Blaise and I couldn't do anything. Then the twins started getting bigger, their eyes changing color, their hair changing color and I knew, I knew that they were yours and not Blaise'. I couldn't believe what I had done but I stuck to my marriage vows and stayed with Blaise.

"He started treating the boys badly and I found out. During that time Pansy and Theo became good friends to me and took the boys when ever they could. Blaise had found out your son was over there and was saying things to them about you and I sat there and agreed with him, I know I shouldn't have but I did. I didn't want them to figure out you were their father and not Blaise.

"I am so sorry Draco. I know none of this excuses my behavior but I wish we could start over." Harry was finally finished and Draco didn't know what to do. It was all just too much for him.

"You called me such awful things Harry. That guy Blaise saw me hugging that day was my doctor, who just told me I was pregnant by the man I loved more than anything in this world. I was so happy I hugged him for the news. He whispered to me that I needed to go home to my lover and show this excitement to him. I blushed because I was thinking of making love to you right after you found out, and that you would be just as excited as me.

"I can't just tell Tobias you are his father, or the twins are his brothers. They have tormented him and said things to him he never should have heard. I don't know how you can prove to me anything. I can't trust you with my heart, or my son. I'm sorry I have to go." Draco stood up and made his way to the floo but Harry grabbed his arm and turned him around.

Draco found himself pressed against Harry's body, with Harry's arm wrapped around his waist and another behind his head pulling him closer. Their lips finally touched and Draco felt like melting into the other man. He felt so good and his body wanted him so badly but his mind snapped back to reality and he pushed himself away from Harry while swinging his fist up and punching him in the mouth.

"You have no right to do that to me Harry." Draco spat out.

"You know you felt it. We belong together. The other night was magical. I knew it was you, even with the glamours. I miss you Draco." Harry stated walking closer again.

"No. Good bye Harry." Draco quickly threw powder into the floo and left.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chosen Prompt: Manor covered in snow**

**Chapter 11:**

Draco landed in his living room with Theo looking up at him with a worried expression on his face. Draco couldn't stand it and ran out of his house and into the yard. He ran down the path until his legs couldn't carry him any longer and landed on his knees into the snow. He turned around to look at his house. He ran so far, it was in the distance and the snow covering the yard made it look beautiful. The trees were covered in a thin layer of snow and the posts had some stuck to the top of the. He loved that it made it look clean and peaceful, nothing like himself.

Harry's explanation hurt him. He couldn't believe that the man he had loved would throw him away after one memory he looked at without talking to him about it first. He thought he had known Harry better than that. He never wanted his son to see that man, and he wasn't so sure about wanting to get to know the Twins and he only knew one of their names for crying out loud. He was brought up with his father spewing hatred about people different than him, and now his own sons were raised in the same way, the way Tobias would never be raised.

His head was hung and looking towards the ground when he heard the crunch of feet in the snow coming towards him. It was at a rapid pace of someone running.

"Papa, Papa are you alright. Uncle Theo said you ran outside. Are you hurt?" His son ran up to him and threw his arms around Draco's neck. Draco wrapped his arms around his son and pulled him close.

"Papa is alright Tobias. I just needed some air." He stated pulling back and looking at his son.

"Why are you on the ground?" Tobias asked and Draco smiled at him.

"So I could do this." Draco said before he started to tickle his son making him fall to the ground into the snow.

"Papa stop." Draco stopped and pulled back and watched his son start to move his arms and legs.

"I'm making a snow angel Papa." Tobias stood up and they looked at the ground and saw the snow angel, made perfectly from his tiny body.

"That's great son, let's go inside so I can talk to Uncle Theo now alright." Tobias nodded and began to run through the snow back to the Manor. When Draco entered the house he told Tobias to go play in his room and he sat down with Theo, not really wanting to talk but knowing he had to.

"Are you alright Draco?" Theo asked placing a hand on his friends shoulder.

"I will be." Draco started out with then told him everything Harry had told him. Theo shaking his head the whole time.

"I can't believe that Blaise was doing that the whole time. Thought he was our friend." Theo stated.

"I know. But I can't believe Harry would have sat there and believed everything he was telling him and not trusting me, the person he was supposed to love." Draco dropped his head into his hands and willed himself not to cry.

"I think you need to get to know your other sons. I know you may not want to but they are not bad kids. They listened to Blaise thinking he was their father and wanted to have him love them, and when Harry didn't go against what Blaise was saying they thought it was perfectly alright. Harry has talked to them since and they are coming around. You need to let them know you are their Papa, Draco." Theo stated.

"I know that I need to get to know them, they are my flesh and blood. I think I will, are they still at your house do you know? I will need you to stay here with Tobias, I don't want him to know just yet." Draco stated and saw his friend nod.

"Harry needed time so Pansy is keeping them over night. I told her I would suggest you go talk to them, she didn't tell Harry." Theo stated and Draco stood up, ready to go talk to his sons that he never knew.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chosen Prompt: Christmas tree with Gifts under, wreath above fireplace. **

**Chapter 12:**

The first thing Draco had to do when he came through Pansy's floo was not to fall into the large Christmas tree right in front of the fireplace. He couldn't help but think that Pansy was a little anxious to get Christmas here and over with, how she already had gifts sitting under the tree. He turned around to see a wreath sitting above the fireplace right next to the floo powder and shook his head.

"Oh Draco you are here. The boys are upstairs in the play room." Pansy stated.

"Could you call them down here please. I think it would be more comfortable to talk in the living room." He asked as she nodded her head and went back up the stairs.

He pulled one of the chairs in front of the couch so he could look at both the boys at the same time and they could see him better. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, what do you say to two seven year old boys who think someone else is there Father. Who had learned at an even early age to hate you and their own brother. He shook his head from these thoughts as he heard the kids running down the stairs, laughing. He watched as they bolted into the living room and stopped when they saw him,

"Hello boys. Could you sit down so we can talk for a little while?" Draco asked and saw the boys exchange worried looks.

"We stopped picking on Tobias. Papa told us the truth." One of the boys said.

"And what did he tell you?" Draco asked not wanting to jump to conclusions.

"That you are not a bad man. You only did as your parents asked like we did with what Father asked us to do. We told Tobias we are sorry. We are all friends now." The other boy stated grabbing onto his brother hand.

"You aren't in trouble, either of you. I just needed to talk to you about something your Papa hasn't told you yet. Please sit." Draco said pointing to the couch and watch as the boys slowly walked over and sat down, not letting go of each others hand.

"I know you know that I am Tobias Papa. I know you know Harry is your Papa, and you think Blaise if your Father." Draco started.

"Our Father is Blaise." One of them said.

"What are your names, I should have asked that first. I am sorry." Draco sighed knowing he needed to know this information.

"I'm Maliki." The one with straight Blonde hair and blue eyes spoke up. Draco looked at the other one, the one with short spiky blonde hair and green eyes waiting for him to talk.

"Draconis." He said slowly. Draco couldn't help letting his jaw drop at the name.

"Draconis do you know what my name is?" Draco asked.

"No sir. Just that you are Tobias' Papa." The boy replied.

"My name is Draco." He watched as the boy's green eyes widened and he looked at his brother.

"I think you may have been named after me." Which only made Draco believe that Harry had lied to him again. Harry had told him he didn't figure out the boys were his until later on, when their hair started to grow in, but yet here was one of the boys with a name so close to his. He knew Harry named that boy after him, which meant that he knew from the start.

"Why would Papa name me after you?" The boys asked looking curious.

"Well that is why I came here today to talk to you about. I went over to your house earlier and talked to your Papa. We used to be rather close a long time ago, around the time your Papa got pregnant with the both of you. He told me something yesterday that I wasn't sure I wanted you both to know, but I decided I needed you to know. I will be talking to Tobias later when I go home about this also." Draco started and watched as both boys sat and listened. "I am really your Father." He ended.

Both boys had different reactions, he thought they would both be upset with the news but it seemed only Maliki was upset. His face turned red and he stood up from the couch looking angry. Fists clenched to his sides and chest heaving up and down, staring Draco right in the eyes.

"That is not true. Blaise is our Father and he will be back. He loves us and raised us. How could you lie to kids like this?" He asked looking like he was holding back yelling.

Draconis on the other hand looked like he was thinking about something. He sat there looking between Draco and his brother for a few minutes before he stood up and walked over to Draco. He looked right into Draco's eyes and then turned and looked into his brothers. Looking from his eyes to his hair and back to Draco.

"I don't think he is lying Maliki." Draconis said making his brother turn his anger over to him.

"Yes he is. Our real Father will be back, he is not out Father." Maliki yelled this time.

"But we don't look anything like Blaise, Mal. Look at Him." Draconis said pointing to Draco. "We have his hair color, you have his eyes. We have his looks Mal."

Maliki stopped ranting and looked at Draco for a minute, then looked at his brother. Their facial features were exactly like Draco's and nothing like Harry or Blaise. He saw the other boy look to the floor as tears started to come down his face. Draco reached out and tried to hold him but he pulled away and ran up the stairs. Draco looked at Draconis and saw him stare after his brother for a moment.

"Are you alright Draconis?" Draco asked. The boy turned around and looked back at him nodding.

"Why would Papa lie to us all our lives. What about Tobias? What is he to us?" The boy asked.

"He is your full blood brother. I carried him and Your papa sired him making him his father. He was only born a couple months before you two." Draco said and saw the pain come across the boys face.

"We were so mean to him. I don't know how I feel about this. I have to go to Mal." Draco nodded and watched his other son leave him.

He couldn't help but think how Maliki was just like Harry, quick to get angry. Flip out at the drop of a hat and not listen to reason. Draconis was just like him, rational and always thinking. Talking things out and trying to understand everything that is happening and why. Draco sighed and stood up when he heard Pansy coming into the room.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"They are going to have questions. It is best you let Harry answer them. Maliki is angry and Draconis doesn't really know what to do. I don't blame them. This is a lot to take in at their age. I just needed them to know. I need to go speak with Tobias now. Thank you Pansy." He said as he left that house and his sons behind.

When he got back to his place Tobias and Theo were sitting on the couch reading a book. Tobias looked half asleep, like he was fighting to stay away until he returned. He knew he had to start spending more time with his son again, he had become distracted. Now if his son wouldn't be angry with him after they talked.

"Thank you Theo. You can go home now. I told Pansy to let Harry answer any questions the twins may have." Draco stated as he walked over and sat down, pulling Tobias to him.

"Alright. Are you going to be okay?" Theo asked.

"Yes. I have to talk to Tobias now." Thoe nodded and left leaving him along with his little boy. He picked Tobias up and placed in next to him, facing each other with legs crossed on the couch.

"Are you alright Papa?" Tobias asked seeing Draco looking conflicted.

"I am. I need to tell you about you Father now." Draco stated seeing his sons eyes go wide with excitement.

"You finally want to tell me who it is. I'm sorry Papa." Tobias apologized.

"It is fine to be excited about knowing where you came from. I didn't tell you before because it hurt me to think about him. That is not fair to you. You have the right to know who he is. I just don't want you angry at anyone. It's Harry Potter." Draco stated watching his sons face change from excited, to confused, to anger and then sadness.

"But. He hates me and you. Maliki and Draconis hate me to. I mean they don't act like it any more but I know they still hate me." Tobias stated looking at his hands that he was wringing together.

"Oh Tobias they don't hate you any more. Maliki is mad at me and Draconis doesn't know what to think. Harry doesn't hate you either, he was confused and scared and the man he was with told lies to the boys and Harry didn't know how to stand up to him. He will love you Tobias." Draco reached over and pulled his son into his lap.

"Are they my brothers now?" he asked.

"Yes. Just like Harry is your Father, I am theirs. The one they have known their whole life was just a step father, nothing to them by blood like we are." Draco stated.

"Are we going to be living with them Papa." Tobias asked.

"No. But I do want to get to know the boys and I am sure Harry wants to get to know you. So I think the boys will spend time here and you will spend time over at theirs."

"I don't want to be alone with Harry right now. I want the boys there. Even though they were mean to me, I know them." Tobias said looking at Draco.

"I understand we can work things out. Now time for bed. I'll read you a story." Draco lifted Tobias off the couch and into his arms, taking him to his room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chosen Prompt: Hogwarts express ticket**

**Chapter 13:**

A week went by before Draco had heard anything from Harry. He had thought for a second that him talking to the boys angered Harry and he didn't really care. He just wanted his sons to all get to know each other and he wanted to get to know the twins. He also wanted Tobias to get to know Harry even if he had to be in the same room as the other man. He however didn't expect and owl to come flying in his window, drop a package off and leave. He looked down and saw a small square package and lifted it up, opening it. He found a ticket to platform 9 ¾ for the Hogwarts Express. He stared down at it before it picked up the letter that had come with it and began to read.

_Draco, _

_I know you are confused as to why I would send that ticket. I would like for you to meet me there. I will explain in a minute. My boys told me you talked to them, I was angry at first because I wanted to be the one to tell them, but I know you needed to explain to them on your own terms. Mal is angry with me after he heard the truth from me. He ran to Blaise, I have not seen him in a couple of days and I am worried. I don't know how he knows where Blaise is located but Draconis won't tell me. All my boy says is Mal will be back, I only hope he is right. _

_I want to find Blaise and kill him for a lot of things, lying about you, deceiving me, turning my son against me. I want to get to know my third son, Tobias. I only hope you will allow me to do this. _

_Now onto the ticket. It is the first place I realized I was falling in love with you. Do you remember the time we snuck into a compartment after ditching both of our friends. We snuggled up on the bench and talk for hours, and kissed. You had looked up at me and into my eyes one time, not saying a word, just looking. I stared right back into your eyes and knew right then you had captured my heart. _

_I know I have hurt you in the worst possibly way. I know I have had seven years to come to you and make it up but I was scared. So scared. Please will you meet me there. I still love you so much my Dragon. _

_Harry. _

Draco remembered that day clearly. It had taken him only five minutes to ditch his friends and find Harry. They talked about everything, their fears, dreams, hopes. He had snuggled himself against Harry's back and in his arms. They had stopped talking for a couple of minutes and he had turned to look up at Harry to make sure he wasn't sleeping when their eyes locked. That was the moment for him to, when he knew he loved Harry.

He shook his head and knew he had to go see him. He needed to at least help find Maliki and make sure his son was safe. He wanted to talk to Harry about Tobias going with him and him taking the twins. So he quickly brought Tobias over to Pansy and let him visit while he ran off to see Harry. He could see the smile on Pansy's face when he left.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chosen Prompt: Snowy Road**

**Chapter 14:**

Draco was standing at the platform waiting for Harry to show up, a part of him wished that he didn't but another smaller part hoped that he did. He closed his eyes for a moment to breath and get his nerves situated when a hand landed on his shoulder making him jump.

"Oh I am so sorry Draco." he turned around to see Harry taking a step back from him and returning his hands to his sides.

"It's alright. Just say something next time." Draco said. "Now why do you think Maliki went to Blaise?" Draco asked as he sat on a bench waiting for Harry to do the same.

"He always favored Maliki. I don't know why but he has. Maliki has always favored Blaise in return. I tried to treat both boys the same but Maliki acted a lot like Blaise. He would go on outing alone with him and leave Draconis behind. It hurt to see that. Plus Draconis seems to think that is where is brother is also. They have always been like that, able to sense what the other is doing and where the other is. So I am trusting his judgment on this." Draco nodded at what Harry was saying.

"Did you put a locator spell on Maliki?" Draco asked seeing Harry hang his head.

"I wish that I did. But I never thought something like this would happen. I should've been more careful." Harry stated.

"I think I can do a locator spell on him if you have something of his." Draco stated and waiting when Harry had reached into his pocket and brought out a card. Draco looked at it and was shocked. It was his chocolate frog card the issues after Harry told everyone he had saved him.

"Why does he have this?" Draco held the card in his hand looking at Harry.

"He said he wanted to be like you. Let's get this over with." Harry stated. Draco placed his wand over the card and waiting a few moments when a light showed above it that read an address. They looked at one another and apperated.

When they landed it was on a long snowy road in the middle of nowhere. They just turned towards each other and began to walk, hoping they would run into where ever Maliki was hiding.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chosen Prompt: Lit Christmas Candle**

**Chapter 15:**

Draco looked over to Harry as they walked up the path and saw the worried look on the other man's face. He felt the same way. Maliki was his son also, he may not have known him until recently but he was worried for his son, worried about what Blaise might have done to him. They finally came to the end of a path, where a house lay surrounded by snow covered trees. They turned and looked at each other before walking a little bit closer to the building.

"Do you think this is where Blaise lives?" Draco asked.

"Possibly. He always wanted to live in a secluded place away from everyone and everything. I think he was always trying to rule my life. Keep me and the kids away from others." Harry replied.

"Why did you stay with him so long?" Draco asked.

"I was lost for awhile. I really believed that you cheated on me. I was hurt and confused. Blaise was there when I needed him. Found out I was carrying the boys and decided to stay. When I figured out they were yours I was worried about what he would do. I know I could have taken him but I continued to think about the boys. They only knew him as their Father and I didn't want to take that away from them. I'm so sorry Draco. If I got my head out of my ass I could have fixed this with us." Harry hung his head down and turned back towards the house.

"I don't know if you would have been able to fix anything back then Harry. I don't even know if you can fix anything right now. All I know is that our son is probably in that house right now and I don't know what is happening to him, but we need to get him out of there." Draco replied walking up the steps. "There is wards on the door, we need to figure out a way to get in there." He stated as he felt the door handle.

"Knock. Just go for direct. You go over to the side and wear this." Harry handed him something and Draco looked down and saw it was his invisibility cloak. "Sneak in behind me and find our son, I'll distract Blaise." Harry said and watched as Draco nodded and placed the cloak over himself.

Harry knocked on the door and waited. It only took a couple of moments before Blaise answered the door, smiling when he saw Harry standing there.

"Harry. I was hoping you would come by sooner or later. What bring you today?" Blaise smiled and reached a hand out to Harry, which he didn't take and just looked at the other guy.

"I thought we needed to talk." Harry said and walked in after Blaise, taking a few moments to close the door until he felt Draco walk by him into the house.

Draco ignored the way Blaise was looking at Harry as he escorted him into the living room and walked the other way. He needed to find Maliki. He opened every door he came across on the first floor but found nothing, so he quietly made his way back to the front of the house and up the stairs. He looked into the living room first and saw that Blaise was awfully close to Harry at that moment, but he needed to move on and not worry about that right now.

Draco looked at every room upstairs except one. He finally came to the last door and hoped his son was in there. When he opened it he saw Maliki laying, asleep on the bed. He walked over and tried to wake him up but he didn't move. He quickly waved his wand and saw a stasis charm placed on the boy. He broke it quickly and saw Maliki shoot up on the bed and stare at him.

"Maliki are you alright?" Draco asked.

"Why. Why did Father hit me?" Maliki asked as tears ran down his face. Draco pulled him into his chest and hugged him to himself.

"I don't know Maliki. I need to get you out of here and home. Your Papa is down stairs. We need to let him know that I found you." Draco went to grab the cloak again but Maliki stopped him.

"I'm sorry." He said as he looked at Draco.

"You have no reason to be sorry Maliki." Draco replied.

"Yes I do. I was mean to you when you said you were really our Father. I'm sorry for what I said and how I behaved." Maliki stated.

"It's alright. Let's go. We have plenty of time to talk once we get you home and safe." Draco stated as he threw the cloak over the both of them, making sure they were completely covered before they left the room.

Once they were down stairs Draco sent a spell to one of the Christmas candles on the table in front of Harry and lit it. He was hoping that the other man would know what it meant it it looked like it did. Harry quicly ended his conversation and walked to the door. Draco kept his arm around Maliki and waited for the door to open. When it did he rushed the boy out to the porch and waited for Harry.

"Harry I hope we can really worked through all of this, not just for us but for the boys also." Blaise said as he walked up to Harry.

"I'll talk to you later Blaise." Harry stated and tried to walk away but Blaise grabbed his arm and turned him around, kissing him. Draco was about to get upset about seeing this happen but then he saw Harry's wand come up and blast Blaise back into the house.

"Never do that again. We are over and after everything you have said and done to me and the boys it will never happen again. Good bye Blaise, and never try to hold one of my boys against their will again or you will suffer." Harry spat out making Blaise turn white as a ghost as he looked up the stairs.

Harry quickly shut the door and they took off running to the apperation point and back to Harry's. Once they landed Draco threw the cloak off and Maliki ran into Harry's arms. Draco smiled and turned around ready to leave.

"Thank you Draco. Thank you so much." Harry said smiling at him.

"I have to get home to Tobias now. I hope you will let me get to know the boys and you will want to get to know Tobias." Draco stated as he looked between Harry and Maliki.

"I will. I'm sure the boy want to get to know you also." Just then Draconis ran into the house with Pansy right behind him.

"Papa, Maliki. I knew you would be back." Draconis stated as he hugged his brother and turned around and ran into Draco arms. "Thank you Father." then Maliki ran to him to hugging him next to his brother saying the same thing. That one word coming from both those boys made him smile.

"I have to go." He pried the boys off of him and floo'd back home, wanting nothing more than to sit with his son and never let him go.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chosen Prompt: Mistletoe**

**Chapter 16:**

Draco was laying on the couch with his son reading a book when the floo flared to life and suddenly Harry, Maliki and Draconis entered his living room. Draco sat up as did Tobias, who jumped off the couch and ran over to the other two boys, grabbed their hands and ran up the stairs.

"I take it he was waiting for them?" Harry asked with a laugh.

"Yes. Come back tomorrow morning and they will be ready for you." Draco said as he placed the book down and walked towards the kitchen.

"Draco can we please talk?" Harry asked moving to follow Draco where he was going.

"Stop Harry. We are not going to talk. The boys are fine, now you can go home." Draco replied watching as Harry sighed and left.

The next morning the three boys were whispering at the kitchen table to each other and Draco smiled. He was glad they all got along and they were acting like brothers and friends. He heard Tobias giggle and look over towards him then quickly look away when he saw Draco watching. Draco tipped his head and watched as the three boys planned something together.

Draco heard the floo activate and walked into the living room to greet Harry. He watched as the other man tripped into the living room and tried not to laugh. Harry wasn't aware that Draco was standing there and quickly caught his barrings, brushing off the soot from his clothes and finally looking up, seeing Draco smirking at him.

"Ah. Hi." Harry said blushing.

"The boys are in the kitchen, this way." Draco said as he walked towards the kitchen with Harry right on his heels, only to be stopped by something invisible right in the kitchen door way. "What the hell?" Draco asked trying to move only to bump into Harry as he was trying to move also.

"Why can't we move?' Harry asked as the three boys in the kitchen snickered. Draco turned and looked at the boys and saw his son looking above their heads. Draco looked up and felt like he was going to become sick.

"Tobias what is the meaning of this?" He asked his son, turning to face him once more. The little devil just smiled at him as he grabbed the other two boys and ran out the back door into the yard.

"What's wrong Draco. Where are they going. What did they do?" Harry was asking behind him.

"Look up." Was all Draco said as he hung his head down and tried not to scream, the urge to kill his son, well sons becoming stronger.

"Oh." Harry said as he looked up and saw some enchanted mistletoe handing in the kitchen door. "Draco." Harry began touching his shoulder.

"Let's just get this over with so I can go kill our sons." Draco spat out and turned around to face Harry, locking eyes with the other man.

"Do you remember the night of the Mascaraed at Pansy's?" Harry asked.

"Yes I do. Now just kiss me so we can go." Draco almost pleaded.

"No. We are stuck here and I am going to talk to you, finally." Harry said and Draco leaned against the door casing. "That night I wasn't supposed to be there. I had a case to work on and I needed to get it done. Theo stopped by right before the party and told me to have some fun, relax. I worked to much and the boys were fine. We could work on the case on Monday. I still refused so he left. I finally got fed up with the paperwork and went to the party. Come to find out pansy already had a mask for me and threw it on my face right when I walked into their house. I had no clue you were there until I saw you. Even under the glamour's I knew it was you, I was always drawn to you." Harry reached a hand up and touched Draco's face, making him flinch away as he listened.

"That was the best night I had in a very very long time, since the last time we were together actually. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay there in that bed with you and never leave your side again, but I knew how you would react. I have made so many mistakes with us, I just want to have the chance to show you I am different. I love you Draco." And with that Harry pulled Draco's face towards his own and kissed him. Running his tongue along Draco's lips as he gently placed his hand on the small of his back. Draco hesitated at first but feeling that hand made him moan and open his mouth, letting Harry put his tongue inside and play with his own. When they pulled apart they were both breathless, Draco slowly stepped back and into the kitchen, just staring at Harry.

"I'm going to find the boys now." He said but was stopped by Harry getting in front of him.

"Please Draco. Let me show you I still Love you. Please." Harry pleaded.

"Fine I will give you one chance to show me Harry. It's not going to be easy. Those boys are all I care about right now and I am not going to let anything you do hurt them, any of them." Draco responded watching as Harry's face split into a smile.

"Tomorrow. I'll pick you up and Pansy will watch the boys here. Thank you Draco. Thank you." Harry leaned down and kissed him again before going out the back door in search of the boys. Leaving Draco confused and angry at himself for letting Harry talk his way into this, but also angry at his son for doing something like that to trap him with Harry.

After Harry left he sat down with Tobias to talk. The boy was ranting non-stop about his time with his brothers. He looked so happy. Draco raised a hand to get his son to stop his excited rant.

"Tobias why did you boys put that mistletoe up?" Draco asked and saw his sons face fall.

"We just want to be able to live together Papa. I like spending time with them and Father but we don't get to see each other all the time. We want you and Father to be happy. We saw Father looking at old pictures of the two of you and knew we had to try something to get you back together." Tobias stated.

"Well don't do something like that again Tobias. I love you and your brothers but I don't want you getting your hopes up about your Father and I, alright?" Draco asked.

"Yes Papa." Tobias stated and ran off to his room to play. Draco was worried about the next day. He didn't know what to expect from Harry and he wasn't sure he would ever be able to forgive him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chosen Prompt: Men holding hands**

**Chapter 17:**

Draco was nervous. He was waiting for Harry to show up and bring him Merlin knows where. He didn't want to talk about the past or hash out how he was feeling. He knew he still loved Harry and he always would, the question was would he be able to forgive him and not worry that the other man would leave him again and break his heart once more.

Draco wasn't sure where they were going so he wasn't to sure how he should dress. He opted for just a nice pair of black pants and a dark green shirt that clung to his frame. He left his hair alone, letting it fall into his eyes. He didn't want Harry to see every emotion on his face.

The floo flared alive and Harry stumbled into the room, dusting off the debris from his own black pants. He had on a tight red shirt that almost matched Draco's. He couldn't help how they definitely looked like they were celebrating Christmas.

"Hey are you ready?" Harry asked holding out his hand to Draco. "We are going to apperate to where we are going." Draco nodded and slowly took Harry's hand letting him lead him outside and to the apperation point. When they landed Draco look around and saw a snowy park, decorated in lights. Every tree had a different color shining from them and it look peaceful.

In the middle of the clearing was a blanket with a picnic basket. Draco looked over to it and back to Harry wondering why they would be out here in the cold like this. He noticed the smile on Harry face as he pulled Draco with him towards the stuff laid out there. He looked down and still saw that they were holding hands, he had the urge to let go and run but he took a deep breath and continued to hold Harry's hand as he followed.

They sat down and Draco noticed how it was much warmer now and knew that Harry cast a warming charm around the area. He was thankful for that, he didn't really like the cold all that much. Harry started taking things out of the basket, sandwiches, salad, bread, strawberries and a bottle of red wine with some glasses. Draco couldn't help but think this was rather romantic and shook his head from the thought. They ate for a few moments in silence, Draco not really knowing what to say, just wanting to get this over with and go home to his son.

"Look Draco I know you really don't want to be here and I am really happy you agreed to this, but this is not the only date I am taking you on. I can't prove myself to you in just one night and I know this, I just hope you will allow me to continue to do this with you." Harry said as he reached across the blanket and held Draco's hand.

"I'm trying Harry, I am. I just don't know how well this is going to turn out. I don't want you getting your hopes up that I will just fall into your arms again. That one night at the party was a mistake, I have to go." Draco went to stand up but his hand was still in Harry's and he was pulled back down to the blanket.

"Draco please." Harry pleaded trying to push tears back into his eyes.

"I will try. I told you that, but I need to go. Today isn't the day. I'm sorry." Draco pulled his hand away from Harry's and stood up, walking away and not looking back to the other man. He was back at the apperation point and was about to head home when he was pulled back against a chest and he thought it was Harry until his eyes and mouth were covered and he felt the pull of apperation and the yell of of his name in the distance.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chosen Prompt: London Symphony Orchestra**

**Chapter 18:**

Draco slowly awoke, hearing music playing around where ever he was. He opened his eyes and blink a couple of times before everything came into focus. He looked around the room and saw a familiar living room that he was sitting in. He tried to move the rest of his body but found he couldn't. He was stuck on a couch that he knew belonged to Blaise. The music suddenly became louder as a door off to the side of the room opened and he turned his head to see the other man walk into the room, moving his arms as if he was conducting.

"Don't you just love the London Symphony Orchestra Draco? I remember when our parents would drag us to the thing when we were younger and we thought it was the most boring thing in the world. We would sneak off and run around the upper levels, playing and having our own fun. I miss those days Draco, when it was just the two of us against the world. I always thought you would be mine. Then you go and tell me in third year you only thought of me as a friend and started dating everyone else but me.

"You don't realize how bad that hurt. You took everything from me with those words and your actions. I was so in love with you. So when you finally fell in love I decided to take everything away from you. Slowly planting thoughts and doubts into Harry's mind and getting him to trust me. Finally getting him away from you and into my arms only to find out that he was pregnant with your spawn.

"Yes I knew they were yours from the start. I made sure I would never had a child with him of my own, but that just made it so much easier to make him stay with me and forget about you. Then he figured it out, that they were not mine and pulled away from me. Wanting to run back to you. Wanting a divorce. So now I want to take what should have been mine all alone, You." Blaise finally finished talking and Draco felt like he was going to be sick.

All of this because his friend couldn't just stay his friend. He had wanted him so bad that he would hurt him because he couldn't get him for himself. Draco shook his head and looked at Blaise for a moment before he spoke.

"We were the best of friends when we were little. I remember so much of what we used to do, all the trouble we got into together. You were my best friend and I never wanted to jeopardize that, and one thing that would have done just that was if we ever dated. We were so much alike back then that we would have killed each other. I never wanted to loose your friendship by dating. I'm sorry if I hurt you in school but I never thought you could go this far in your revenge." Draco spat out making Blaise laugh.

Blaise walked closer to the couch and placed both of his knees on either side of Draco, straddling him. He sat back on Draco's legs and placed his hands on either side of Draco's head, looking him in the eyes.

"I was always in love with you, always. Even when I was with Harry you were the one I was thinking about. Now I have you here." Blaise leaned down and kissed Draco, holding his face in place as he ravaged his mouth. He squeezed Draco's jaw when he wasn't allowing him entrance, making Draco open his mouth for him. Draco squeezed his eyes shut and tried to pull away. He suddenly felt cold, realizing Blaise vanished his clothes and he was not sitting completely naked underneath the other man.

"Now let's get started." Blaise said as he stood back and vanished his own clothes. Draco struggle on the couch, trying to get up, trying to break what ever spell was cast on him to keep him on it. Suddenly the front door flew open and yelling was heard. Draco looked up and saw Blaise pinned to the wall struggling to get free.

"Blaise Zabini, you are under arrest for kidnapping and from what it looks like attempted rape." One guy stated holding a wand towards Blaise. Draco felt his clothes appear back onto his body and the bonds holding him disappear. He quickly jumped off the couch and looked around the room and saw that Auror's were standing all around and Harry was in the middle of them.

"Draco are you alright?" Harry asked just standing there. Draco didn't care what it looked like but he ran to Harry, throwing his arms around the other man and pulling him close. "It's alright Draco you are safe now." Harry said pulling back and looking Draco in the eyes.

"He was going to rape me. I can't believe he was going to do that." Draco spat out anger finally filling his body.

"He's going to be locked away for a long time for this Draco. You won't have to worry about him any longer. Neither of us will. I also told them about Maliki." Harry stated.

"Oh god I have to get home and see Tobias." Draco started to leave but Harry grabbed his arm real quick.

"I'll grab the boys and meet you are yours." Harry said and Draco nodded towards him before running out to the apperation point and rushing home.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chosen Prompt: Fireworks above Big Ben**

**Chapter 19:**

Draco was relieved to be home. Thought of Blaise and everything he had said running in his head. He never thought that Blaise's obsession would be so great that he would go and hurt so many people, including children. He shook his head, trying to clear it as he heard Tobias running around the house.

"Papa. Papa, Father, Maliki and Draconis are here." Tobias came into the kitchen running into him.

"That's good son. Let's go meet them." Draco stated.

"Father said he wanted me to get dressed, he's taking us somewhere." Tobias laughed and ran back out of the room. Draco heard all the boys running up the stairs and laughed himself.

"Harry what are you doing?" Draco asked looking at the other man as he walked into the living room.

"I'm taking all of you somewhere and hopefully it will get our minds off of the things that have been happening lately. So get ready we are leaving as soon as you both are done." Harry smiled and pushed Draco towards the stairs.

Moments later they were all standing in a park across from Big Ben and looking around. Draco didn't know why they were here but he sat down with the rest of them and waited until Harry started talking.

"The Christmas Fireworks are tonight. It will light up the sky all around Big Ben and it will be wonderful. I just thought that the boys would like it and you can relax for a little while." Harry said. Draco smiled at Harry trying so hard to be in their lives and try to prove he wanted to be there. He nodded at Harry and watched as the first set of fireworks started and the boys awed in delight.

He was leaning back on his hands and watching the display as he felt a hand land on his and wrap their fingers around his. He looked down and followed the arm up to look at Harry, who wasn't looking back at him but up at the sky still. He saw the little smile play on Harry's face when he didn't pull his hand away but wrapped his fingers back in return.

He knew Harry meant well, but he wasn't sure if he fully forgave him yet. He wanted this to be, he really did but he had his son to think about also. He looked over to Tobias and the boys and saw them all pointing at the sky, laughing and smiling. Maybe it would work out. Maybe he could open his heart to Harry again and let things go and see what would happen.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chosen Prompt: Christmas Yule Log**

**Chapter 20:**

When the night was finally over Draco allowed Harry and the boys to come back to his house so they could burn the Christmas Yule log together. As the log burnt the boys were singing songs and Draco and Harry sat on the couch just enjoying the time. Draco turned to look at Harry and watched him and he watched the boys. He could see the love and caring behind Harry's eyes as he looked at all three of them and Draco knew Harry wouldn't treat Tobias any differently then the other two. Harry turned just then and stared into Draco's eyes and he thought the other man was trying to convey his emotions for Draco as well.

"Draco can we talk?" Harry asked as he stood up and put a hand out to help Draco off the couch.

"Alright. Boys we will be right back down, watch the log burn and play some games after." Draco said getting nods in return from all three boys. He took Harry's hand and let the other man guide him up the stairs and into his room.

"Sit." Draco said and sat on the bed as Harry sat beside him.

"I know you are having trouble with letting me in and after tonight I was hoping you would change your mind but I don't think that is happening." Harry stated. Draco waited till he was done so he knew where this was going. "But I'm not going to give up. I love you Draco and I want all of us to become a family, a real family together. I love Tobias and I missed so much of his life. I hate being away from him all the time." Harry said.

"I understand that Harry, and I hate being away from Maliki and Draconis also. They are my sons and I love them very much, as I do you." He saw Harry's eyes open in surprise at his words. "It's just hard to give you my trust because of our past, but I am willing to try and work this out together." He watched as Harry's smiled spread wide across his face and was tackled to the bed, Harry now laying half way on top of him.

"Um Harry now isn't." He began only to be interrupted by Harry kissing him softly on the lips.

"I know now is not the time, but I wanted to kiss you. Merlin I love you Draco and I'm so happy you are willing to let me back into your life. I will prove everyday that I love you and win back your trust as much as I can, if not fully. Now let's get back down to the boys." Harry said grabbing Draco's hand and dragging him back down the stairs.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chosen Prompt: Christmas tree at the Manor, with wreath above fireplace.**

**Chapter 21:**

Draco awake the next day needing to go see his Mother. He needed to go and talk to her about everything that has been going on with Harry and finding out about the twins. She needed to know she had two more Grandsons in her life now. He also wanted to know what she thought about him giving Harry a second chance. She was there for him when he broke down the first time and when he was pregnant. She helped out so much in his life and he wanted, needed her advice.

When he walked through the front door of the manor he immediately went to the living room, knowing she would either be in there reading a book or out in the gardens. He laughed and shook his head when he entered the room seeing the enormous Christmas tree all decorated with Gifts already sitting underneath it. The wreath above the fireplace looked to be bigger than the year before, making the fire that was roaring inside of it look so much smaller than it actually was. He noticed his Mother sitting in the chair off to the side, reading.

"Hello Mother." He said as he walked further into the room, watching as his Mother put the book down and turn towards his.

"Draco. It is so good to see you. How is Tobias doing?" She asked and he sighed at know the long story he was about to tell her, which he did. She sat and listened to the whole thing without saying one word, waiting for him to finish.

"So I have two more Grandchildren I get to meet. You best be bringing them over as soon as possible Draco." She stated smiling.

"I will Mother. I just want to know that I am doing the right thing in letting Harry have a second chance after what he did before." He stated sitting back in the chair he was now sitting in.

"Draco that is only for you to decide. I know how happy he had made you before the break up, but I also know the pain and hurt you went through when he left you. I also know how hard it has been for you with Tobias on your own, and he does need to know his Father and his brothers now. Blaise seems to be out of the picture and I think that if you two always sit down and talk about what is bothering you or what others are saying then you will make it work. It will take time for you to give him all your trust again but that is what relationships are. Getting to know someone and getting to trust them and open your heart completely." She smiled.

"I know Mother. It's just that I don't want to go through that pain again any time soon. It will take a long time for me to trust him fully, but I think it will end up happening. I love Maliki and Draconis even though I have only just met them, but they are my blood. Thank you Mother for listening and understanding, and as usual giving me your wonderful advice." Draco stood from his chair and walked over to his Mother, leaning down and giving her a kiss on the cheek before he left to go back home.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chosen Prompt: Christmas Tree Decorated in the woods.**

**Chapter 22:**

Draco wasn't sure what Harry had planned but when he came home from seeing his Mother there was a note saying for him to be ready after dinner and he was going to need to dress warm. He sighed heavily as the floo activated and Harry and the boys stepped through, along with Pansy.

"She will be watching the boys fro us while I take you somewhere." Harry stated as he quickly grabbed Draco's hand and apperated before he could ask any questions. When they landed Draco noticed they were in the middle of the woods and he spun around to see, letting out a small gasp as he saw a large Tree decorated with Christmas lights and other decorations sitting in the middle of a clearing.

"Remember our first Christmas together, how we went out to the clearing in the forbidden forest and decorated the largest tree we could find in the area. I couldn't help but keep thinking about that day and how it was the first time I realized that I loved you." Harry said walking up behind Draco and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Draco gave in and relaxed into his embrace. Memories of that day flooded into his head and seeing Harry say I love you for the first time made him want to cry.

"Yes I remember. It was a very special day." Draco turned around and looked into Harry's eyes and saw nothing but love there now, he leaned up and kissed the other man on the lips, then turned around and walked to the tree.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chosen Prompt: Christmas Crackers.**

**A/N: Sorry these last two chapters are short. My daughter is sick with the flu. I will be making the last two chapters longer and tie everything up. Thank you. **

**Chapter 23:**

When Draco and Harry returned to the house they returned to it being a mess. Draco stood in his living room looking around at what had happened and wondered how three boys could possibly destroy his whole living room in such a short time. He heard laughing and went into the kitchen to find what the commotion was all about. When he opened the door he saw Pansy handing the three boys Christmas Crackers and before he could tell them to stop they had pulled them apart and everything inside was all over his kitchen. Now he knew how his living room had gotten so messy and he was sure that the boys and Pansy would be the ones to clean it up.

"What are you three doing?" He head from behind him and turned to see Harry standing there scowling at the boys.

"Aunt Pansy was just letting up open these. They are fun Papa." Draconis said as he laughed and smiled towards them. Draco couldn't yell after seeing how happy they were, he placed a hand on Harry's arms and pushed him back out of the room.

"Let them have their fun." He said as he smiled up at Harry and was taken aback when the other man smiled and kissed him, pulling his body flush against his own, making Draco moan into the kiss.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chosen prompt: All I want for Christmas is you naked.**

**A/N: For those of you who follow my other xmas story fighting for love I don't know if I will get a chapter up for that today or not daughter just woke and is still sick. But will get it up asap.**

**Chapter 24:**

The days dragged on towards Christmas for Draco and he knew that him and Harry were getting closer and closer to one another. They were talking about everything that had happened in the years they were apart and Harry was taking Draco to all these places they once went when they were together. Harry had said he wanted to remember everything they did back then and then start on the new memories after the holidays. They spent a lot of time with the boys, Draco getting to know the Twins and Harry getting to know Tobias. They had missed out on so much of the children's lives just as much as they missed out on each others.

Every other day one of the boys would ask when they would be moving in together, they didn't want to leave which ever house they were visiting at the end of the day. It tore at Draco's heart because he wasn't sure if they could ever live together again. He wasn't even sure how much of his heart he could freely give to Harry. As the days went by his heart opened up a little more each day and he continued to feel like his family was slowly getting put back together.

On Christmas eve Pansy took the boys out for a treat because Harry wanted to exchange gifts with Draco with out the kids being there. Draco was nervous he was finally going to give Harry something that would bring their family closer together and he wasn't sure how it would all turn out. He had another talk with his Mother before he finally decided on this gift and she had told him "You have to take chances in life Draco. You can't let every opportunity pass because you are scared." He had taken it to heart and finally decided this was it.

"Draco are you ready?" Harry asked and sat down with a package on the couch.

"Yes. Here you go." Draco handed the small gift over to Harry and watched as he flipped it over a couple times before opening it. When he did his face lit up with the brightest smile and it made Draco smile as well.

"Is this key for here?" Harry asked looking Draco in the eyes.

"Yes. I think you and the boys should move in. We have the spare room for the twins to share and I think it is also time for us to move forward." Draco whispered. Harry reached over and pulled Draco over towards his and kissed him.

"Of course we will move in. This makes me so happy." Harry said. "Here open yours." Draco took ahold of the gift that Harry handed him and saw a card on top. He took the card off and began to read what it said. "I have had this for many years never wanted to get rid of it and not knowing why. Now that you are back in my life I know why I continued to hold onto it, and I know it may be a little early and you don't have to say yes, and it could take years before we actually do it but." and it ended like that. Draco looked up to Harry who was waiting for him to open the rest and just pointing to the box.

Draco opened it up and saw a smaller box sitting there. As he began to lift it our he saw Harry moving out of the corner of his eye but ignored it for a moment. Inside the box was a magnificent silver band with a small dragon etched onto it and a diamond in one of it's claws. Draco looked up to Harry only to see him on his knee in front of him.

"Draco I had that ring back when we were first together and could never get rid of it. I know we have only been back in each others lives for a short while and you can say no, but I would love it if you agreed to Marry me. We can wait years before that actually happens if you wish but I would love to call you my Fiancee right now." Harry was looking at him with hope in his eyes and Draco couldn't find the right words to say. He slowly started to open his mouth and speak.

"Yes, but it will take a bit before we actually do this. I have grown to love you again and my heart has been opening up to you. So Yes Harry." He was quickly pulled off the couch and the ring pulled out of his hand. Harry slowly slid it onto his ring finger and kissed him before pulling back and handing him another card. Draco read it and began laughing at what it said.

"All I want for Christmas is... you... Naked." and Draco could only respond by pulling Harry off the couch and up the stairs.


End file.
